Past Lives
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: A Demon Hunter from the past has come hunting The Vampire with a soul. It is up to the Slayer to Stop him. Based on the characters by BTVS and ATS. It is a Spin off story from The Chronicles of Angel Books Written By Nurjen.
1. Prologue

**_Authors Notes:_**

_This story is based completely on a saga Author Nurjen has been developing for some time now. The story is so fascinating, that I needed to write something in that universe. To read this story you must have read the following stories. They are long and TOTALLY worth it. I venture to say, they are the best Buffy/Angel Fanfics out there. You won't be disappointed._

_Chronicles of Angel Book 1 s/9062217/1/The-Chronicles-of-Angel-Book-1_

_Chronicles of Angel Book 2 s/9117398/1/The-Chronicles-of-Angel-Book-2_

_Chronicles of Angel Book 3 s/9249997/1/The-Chronicles-of-Angel-Book-3_

_Chronicles of Angel Book 4 s/9527722/1/The-Chronicles-of-Angel-Book-4_

_Nurjen's Link u/2065276/nurjen08_

**This fic is set in the summer after book 4 and before book 5. Hope you enjoy. It is expanding what Nurjen wrote on episode roommate on season 4. The Basics you need to know. Buffy is the 250 year old cursed vampire with a soul and she helps Angel the only Male Slayer ever. Elizabeth is the vampire Buffy was before she was cursed with a soul. All the other characters remain the same.**

**-PROLOGUE**

_WE KISS_

_The stars._

_We ride._

_We are._

_Your name._

_Desire._

_Your flesh._

_We are._

_(Chorus)_

_Cold so cold,_

_we are._

_So cold so cold._

_Cold so cold,_

_we are._

_Cold so clod._

_Your mouth._

_These words._

_Silence._

_It turns._

_Our name._

_We laugh._

_My head._

_False past._

_(Chorus)_

_Cold so cold,_

_we are._

_So cold so cold._

_Cold so cold,_

_we are._

_So cold so cold._

_Cold so cold._

_We are._

_So cold so cold._

_Cold so cold._

_We are._

_So cold so cold._

COLD – STATIC X

1790 –Outside of London

Sir Andrew Landry wrapped his arms around his body trying to protect himself from the cold. A flash of lightning revealed his grim face. The loud thunder drowned out the mumbles of his men standing drenched and outside the graveyard.

"She is in the graveyard", Landry said as he turned his attention to the gravesite. "We cannot take her lightly. She is monster".

The rain poured hard. And the men looked worried. Going inside a grave yard in the middle of the night in the middle of a downpour was not what anyone had in mind. Death was in the air. They wondered if they were the hunters or the hunted

Landry frowned at his men. He could smell their fear. Elizabeth the vampire had been eluding him for some time now. She was a vicious killer. She needed to be put down. He looked unto the graveyard and saw only dark shadows and silhouettes of gravestones and mausoleums. Lightning and thunder again. The weather was not helping. He slowly walked into the grave yard. His men saw their leader enter and reluctantly followed. The stench of death was almost palpable.

Laundry pulled out his stake and walked inside the grave yard. The mud curdled under his feet as he slowly waked towards his doom. He saw in the middle of the property a small chapel. It was the only place the vampire could be hiding. The rain poured hard as Laundry and his men reached the structure. It was do or die.

"Surround the chapel", Landry ordered. "Stake her if she walks out"

Landry opened the door and walked in. As soon as he was inside he wished he hadn't. At least a dozen bodies were sprawled on the floor. The vampire hunter walked slowly towards the center of the building.

"Sir Andrew", a female voice chimed in the darkness. "You are persistent aren't you?"

"Show yourself demon". Landry ordered as he pulled out a crucifix. "Fear the wrath of God"

A small light danced about 30 feet in front of him. In the faint light he could see the beautiful vampire smile. Her green eyes reflected the ghostly light. Her smile was wicked. "You are bringing God into these proceedings?", Elizabeth asked as he walked slowly in front of him. "I thought you did not need him to end me"

"Quiet demon!", Landry barked. "This will be the day that I make you pay for your crimes"

"You will make me pay?", Elizabeth laughed at the idea and her wicked smiled turned to scowl. "You remind me of my father", she bluntly said. She than composed herself and kept walking slowly around the dead bodies at her feet. "Of course you remind me of him before I took his life"

Landry tried to hide his fear as the vampire walked around him. His men were ready, he thought to himself. They would take her out if he did not make it alive. He readied himself to strike.

Elizabeth smiled. She admired his perseverance. The demon hunter had been chasing her throughout all the land. Nor his advanced age nor her immortality had winded him down. But she was getting tired of his antics. She was tired of his ego and pride. "Before you strike", Elizabeth said. "Let me just express my disappointment in you in not taking notice in my gift to you".

Landry frowned not understanding. He saw Elizabeth throw her candle stick onto the floor. Immediately the oil stained ground caught fire. Laundry watched in horror as the flames danced around the dead bodies. He recognized the face of one of the bodies and took a step back in dread. The face belonged to one of his brothers. Only that the face did not match the head or the body. He looked at another and saw another brother's head in the body of a woman. He also saw children and women. Their insides spilled out.

"Surprise!", Elizabeth exclaimed extending her hands cheerfully. "The entire Landry clan is here to meet you!".

Landry tried to scream in terror, but no sound came from his open mouth.

"You should go home", Elizabeth said with a wicked smile. "Maybe your wife is still waiting for you". And saying this the devilish vampire skipped out the front door.

Rage invaded Landry as he stormed out following his nemesis. As he reached the grave yard his face fell as well as his heart. The bodies of his men were all in a pile. Their heads severed from their bodies. Their heads all impaled around the heap.

Laundry feel on his knees. Tears failing from his eyes. He turned his attention towards the heavens and screamed. Not even the thunder could drown out his frustration. Lightning and thunder clashed.


	2. A Disturbing Summer

**CHAPTER 1.**

Buffy woke with a start and seated up in her bed. She was sweating. She looked at her side and saw her Angel sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. Buffy looked at the window and saw a flash of lightning and then deafening thunder. It was a dream, Buffy thought to herself. She tried to calm herself down and looked at the clock on Angel's bedside. It was almost 3 am.

Buffy looked at her Angel one more time before she got up and left the room.

* * *

Buffy walked down the stairs and saw light coming out from the mansion's kitchen. She assumed only Giles would be up. Most of the gang was out for the summer. Anya and Xander were travelling together. Oz and Willow were with Doyle handling a werewolf case in L.A. Only Buffy, Angel and Giles were here to keep the fort.

She slowly approached the light and saw Giles drinking coffee and reading a book. The watcher noticed he vampire and put the book down. "Buffy", the older man said sounding surprised. "Long time not seeing you up at this hour".

Buffy tried to smile but was still shaken from the dream. "Just having trouble sleeping", she said flatly.

Giles looked at his watch and then back at his book. He was reading on the life of Kakistos. It was the middle of the summer and as always, things were quiet. Seeing the 251 year old vampire at this hour was truly a surprise. "Bad dreams?", the watcher asked.

Buffy waved off the whole incident and changed the subject. "I am going out", Buffy said. "If I am not back when Angel wakes up, can you tell him I will be back"

Giles nodded as he watched the vampire walk out the front door. There was nothing much he could say. Could you give orders to a 251 year old vampire? Giles yawned and started walking up the stairs to his room. What was Buffy up to?

* * *

Buffy walked in the middle of the rain in deep thought. She has realized long ago that Elizabeth was something that would hunt her until the end of time. Every time her past popped, she got scared. Her memories pressed hard against her mind. Buffy tried to forget, but Elizabeth would not let her. The face of Landry on that graveyard was burned insider her brain. And she could not do anything about it.

She started whispering her favorite psalm as she walked the dark streets of Sunnydale. She tried to find comfort in the words coming out of her mouth

_"Dicet Domino susceptormeusestuetrefugiummeum Deus meussperabo in eum, Quoniam ipse liberabit me de laqueovenantium et a verboaspero, Scapulissuisobumbrabitte et sub pinniseiussperabis, Scutocircumdabitteveritaseius non timebis a timore nocturne"_

The storm grew more violent and she quickened her pace.

_"A sagittavolante in die a negotioperambulante in tenebrisabincursu et daemonio meridian, Cadent a lateretuo mille et decemmilia a dextristuis ad teautem non adpropinquabit, Verumtamenoculistuisconsiderabis et retributionempeccatorumvidebis, QuoniamtuDominespes mea Altissimumposuistirefugiumtuum"_

Her heeled boots made splashes in the water puddles she stepped.

_"Non acce dent ad te mala et flagellum non adpropinquabittabernaculotuo, Quoniamangelissuismandabit de teutcustodiantte in omnibus viistuis, In manibusportabuntte ne forte offendasadlapidempedemtuum, Super aspidem et basiliscumambulabis et conculcabisleonem et draconem"_

I need to get there fast, she thought to herself

_"Quoniam in me speravitetliberaboeumprotegameumquiacognovitnomenm eum, Clamabit ad me et exaudiameum cum ipso sum in tribulationeeripiameum et clarificaboeum, Longitudinedierumrepleboeum et ostendamillisalutaremeum"_

Buffy finished her psalm and saw the chapel in front of her. A small light was visible through the crack of the door. She slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the heavy doors. The sound echoed through the old building. The vampire just waited. She heard the bolts of the door unlock and slowly open

Buffy saw a young priest open the door. Buffy was taken by surprise. She was expecting a nun. "My child", the priest said. "You must truly be in despair to come at this hour in this downpour" Buffy almost cried out. She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Come on in", the priest invited. "But I urge you to whisper. The Most Holy is exposed".

Buffy entered the church fearfully. Each holy item inspired fear unto her demon side. She saw that the nuns were in worship towards the Holy Eucharist. The vampire did not dare look at the most holy. One of the nuns noticed her enter the chapel and softly smiled, but then continued in adoration.

Buffy turned towards the priest. "I am sorry to intrude", Buffy said sadly.

The priest just smiled. "Do not worry", the priest said. He then continued to present himself. "I am new to this parish. I am Father Michael"

"I am Buffy", Buffy answered as she started to listen to Latin praise songs. "I though adoration was done on certain days"

Father Michael smiled. "It is", he said. "But Sunnydale being what it is, I have a feeling it doesn't hurt to put more hours in the schedule"

Buffy tried to smile but couldn't. She had of mixture of dread and guilt inside her dead heart. She looked down on the floor. She saw that she was leaving a puddle of water where she stood. She did not dare move.

Father Michael noticed she had shut down. "Tell you what", he said. "I will let you stay. It might be comforting for you"

Buffy nodded slowly and walked towards the last bench. She set on the side and stared at her wet boots. It had been almost a year since ye had been in a church. The last time she had come reluctantly searching for the means to perform an exorcism. She has felt a strange peace listening to the music. A glimmer of hope perhaps. Now here she was again. Not sure why. She looked at Father Michael. He couldn't be more than thirty five years old. Blonde and blue eyes. Not bad looking. He seemed so sure and in control. Assigned to a town that was never in control.

Buffy looked at the crucifix on top of the altar. Memories of the exorcism with Angel and Giles flooded in her mind. The prayer she had said and made. Like a commitment. Than Landry's face. Vivid in her mind. Why him? Why now? She closed her eyes and hopped the memory would go away.

She opened them and she saw Father Michael staring at her with a casual smile sitting at the bench in front of her. She looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Don't mind me", Father Michael said casually. "It is a first time I see a vampire trying to find comfort in a place of worship". The words stung Buffy close to her heart. Her face fell. She saw Father Michael pull a crucifix and place it right in front of her face. The demon inside tugged hard and made Buffy look away in fear. She twitched in pain. Father Michael smiled and put the crucifix down. "Just making sure", he said.

"I am not a normal vampire", Buffy said trying to defend herself.

"I am not a normal priest", Father Michael said as he kissed a purple stole and placed it around his neck. He then took a prayer rope and started passing it through his fingers. "I heard from the nuns you took some information and performed an exorcism a while back. Thank the heavens you succeeded".

Buffy looked down again. She felt ashamed of being there. She had killed several priests before. It was hard for her to be near one. But this one was being strangely nice.

"When was the last time you has the sacrament of confession?", the priest asked. "Fifty years… One hundred years?"

"Over two hundred years", Buffy said flatly.

The priest smiled. "I guess you are overdue", he said with a small laugh. "The sacrament is wonderful. Don't be afraid of it. Even Michael Corleone got to do it. It is a good way to start redemption"

Buffy looked confused. "Who is Michael Corleone?", she asked.

Farther Michael smiled and looked at his watch. "It is almost day brake", he said as he stood up. "You should go. As penance for your visit, you will watch The Godfather". He laughed a little. "Just kidding. The doors of this chapel will always be open to those who look out for the well being of others". And with that he walked away.

* * *

Angel stirred in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw that it was seven am. He stretched out trying to find his Buffy. He felt the side of the bed and saw it was empty. He stood up and put a pair of sweat pants and ran down the stairs. He saw Buffy dressed in a white blouse and red long skirt sitting with a book in her hand. The vampire looked up at her Angel and smiled. "Good morning", she said. "I didn't want to wake you"

Angel cleared his eyes and walked over giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's ok", he said. "I just get jumpy when you are not around that's all"

Buffy smiled and returned to her book. While Angel went into the kitchen and later came out with a bowl of cereal. He sat next to her and started eating. His teeth crunched the cereal as he ate. "What are you reading?" Angel asked.

"Mario Puzzo's The Godfather", she said putting the book down.

Angel looked surprised. "It is not the typical genre you are used to", Angel said knowingly. "You like history and ancient languages. Since when are you interested in the mob and criminal acts that look good"

Buffy frowned. "I am expanding my tastes", she said. "Do we have plans for today?"

Angel stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I am going over to mom's", Angel said from the back. "Landry day".

Buffy gasped as she dropped her book. "What did you say?", she asked nervously.

Angel came back for the kitchen with an apple. "It's laundry day". Buffy sat back down and placed her face on her hands. Angel noticed and walked towards her. "You ok?", he asked concerned.

"I am ok", Buffy said composing herself. "Just had a bad dream that's all"

"Want to tell me what the dream is about", Angel asked.

"It was about something Elizabeth did", Buffy said standing up. "Long time ago". She tried to change the subject. "Remember we have training this afternoon".

"Ummmmmm Ok", Angel said trying not to press on. "I will be back after lunch. Mom won't let me come before".

Buffy smiled. "Ok", she said. "Go get dressed".

Angel scooted up the stairs. "Angel", Buffy called up looking up the stairs. "Could you get me The Godfather trilogy while you are out?"

Angel popped his head from the stairwell and looked at his girlfriend strangely.

* * *

It was noon and Willy's bar was empty. Willy cleaned the beer mugs and watched his door. His patrons usually arrived no later than ten pm. But this day was different. An Alex Landry had requested to use his establishment. The doors opened and dark haired man entered the bar. He was dressed in black leather pants with black boots and a black rain coat. A Black BLE hagen hat was over his head. He slowly walked up to first table nearest to the bar. Willy nervously poured a glass of scotch neat and placed it on the table. The man said nothing and waited.

Minutes later Two demons entered the bar. One was a red brick skinned beast. With black horns. The other was a green slimy thin looking demon with oval eyes. They nodded towards the dark man and set next to him.

Finally, from the back, a blue and black demon dressed in a cowboy outfit came in. "Sorry I am late", he said in a thick southern accent. "Meeting at noon is bad for my health"

"Sit down Mr. Wrath", the dark man in the hat said. "We have little time"

The demon sat down and Willy started pouring drinks.

"My name is Alex Landry", the dark man said in a thick english. "I come from a long line of demon hunters. I thank you for coming to this meeting and respecting a truce among hunter and hunted"

"It was a tough to say no", the red demon said. "Not every day we get a proposal to end the life of the slayer"

"I just have a question?", the green demon said. "Why should we trust you? Your family has been hunting our kind for over two centuries. And now make a truce"

Alex smiled. "I have no concern over your town nor your business", he said flatly. "My sights are set on one single demon. And for her I have come. After that, you can do to this town as you desire"

"You said you will help us with the slayer", the blue and black demon said. "That is the only reason I have come here"

"The slayer is weak", Alex said. "His emotions turn against him. Knowing your opponents weakness gives you the advantage. I know everything that is needed to know on this… Angel. You take him. And I will take my prize"

"What makes you think we can beat him?", the red demon asked.

"I will create the conditions for you to take him out", the dark man said as he put his drink down.

"We know where the slayer is", the slimy demon said. "It's his body guard we fear the most"

"Elizabeth", the red and black demon spat out. "A traitor. She has the Gem of Amarra. She is strong and fast"

Alex Landry just smiled. "Do not worry about Elizabeth", he said. "I will take care of everything". The demon hunter than stood up and walked out the same door he came in. Willy heard the entire conversation. Big trouble was heading towards Angel. The bartender spit into one of his mugs and continued cleaning it. He shrugged. It was not his business.

* * *

Angel rushed towards the mansion. He was late for training and he knew he would get a sermon from both Giles and Buffy. His mom had prepared a feast for lunch and was not allowed out of the house until he finished it all. HE also had to stop by the video store to pick up the films Buffy wanted. He stepped out of his car and walked up to the mansion. He carefully opened the door and saw Buffy sparing with an invisible opponent. Angel sighed and started to feel bad as he entered the room.

He caught a glimpse of Giles who was with a stop watch. The Watcher seemed mesmerized at the speed and power of Buffy's moves. Buffy stopped her routine once she noticed Angel. She smiled "you're back'

"Of course", Angel said holding up the bag from the video store. "Ready for our marathon. I will make the popcorn"

"After training", Giles interrupted. "May I remind you Angel that even though it is summer and quiet, your skills must always be tested"

"He is right", Buffy said. "Get dressed and let us see what you got"Angel frowned and ran up to his room. Buffy had to smile. Even though he was reaching her human age, and the battles had matured him, he was still only a kid in some areas. Just like all men.

Angel got down and looked at Buffy. She was barefoot in her training gray pants and black sports bra. She looked gorgeous and focused. Angel put himself in a fighting stance and started throwing soft punches at Buffy. When he was slaying he was always using his crossbow. Rarely, he got into a physical fist to fist confrontation. That is why these sessions were so important. To keep him on his toes.

Buffy noticed that Angel's posture seemed sloppy. Almost like he was not caring. She faked an attack but as he put his defenses up she hit him behind the knee and hooked his ankles. He crumpled down.

Buffy was disappointed. To easy she thought to herself. "Are you even trying?" Buffy asked. She did not wait for Giles to make observations. "Get up", she ordered. "Fix your posture. Put some muscle into your stance"

Angel stood up and focused. Buffy was a powerful vampire and an experienced fighter. He knew she was trying to help him. He kept reminding himself he did not know everything. As much as he bragged. He needed to be humble and accept his virtues as well as his weaknesses. It was just hard to think when he trained with Buffy. His mind was on something else when a flat kick landed on his forehead. He fell once again.

Angel got up without waiting instruction and moved in towards Buffy. He was starting to get angry. He fired a rapid combination of punches and kicks. Buffy blocked them all. He was moving faster now. And she smiled. "Come on!", she ordered. "Give me all you got!". Angel pressed forward. Giles noticed that Angel was moving in a blur. Punching and kicking. Buffy was now sweating. She was on the defensive now, but still in control. "Stop TRYING to hit me and HIT me", Buffy urged. Angel pressed faster and stronger. He pushed Buffy back towards the concrete column until her back was touching the hard surface. Angel screamed as he fired a Hay maker towards where Buffy's head would have been. She ducked in time. Angel's fist crashed unto the concrete, braking part of the column. Angel yelped in pain and started shaking his banged up hand.

"Ow!", he exclaimed.

Buffy was on him concerned. "Let me see", she said lightly. Angel did not want to look. He felt as of though his hand would fall apart. Giles brought in some bandages. Buffy saw that Angel's hand was intact. Just a little sore. No bones broken and no inflammation. She smiled at her Angel who did not dare look. "It's ok", she assured him. "It is just sore"

He looked at his hand. It was ok. He than looked at the broken column and than looked sheepishly at Buffy. "Sorry", he said. "Guess it sounded and felt harder than it was"

Giles turned his attention towards the broken concrete. "Fascinating", Giles remarked. "Never heard of a slayer hit this hard before".

"I bet you never heard of a slayer living this long before", Buffy stated.

Giles nodded. "Quite Right", he said. "Let us move to weapons shall we"

The hours passed fast. Angel was becoming stronger and more agile. But Giles noticed also that Buffy was right up there with him. Whatever moved both of them was certainly out of this world. It four thirty pm when they finished. Giles excused himself and grabbed a book and headed upstairs. After a quick shower, both Buffy and Angel cramped into a couch and started their epic journey in the late 40s.

Buffy was mesmerized. She had finished reading the book before lunch. And was now seeing it on the screen. Human emotion. Family values. Honor and loyalty. But also evilness and deception. Angel enjoyed watching Buffy see the movie. It was like opening her eyes for the first time. He asked her to continue watching the movies without him while he did his graveyard rounds. At first she insisted in accompanying him. But then she remembered the words of the priest and sat back down.

It was almost midnight when Angel arrived from patrolling. He saw Buffy still watching with certain fixation. She was on the third part now. He smiled and kissed her good night. He did not bother telling her it was the worst of all parts. He wondered about this new obsession Buffy had.


	3. Reflecting Past Sins

**CHAPTER 2**

_We got the soul, we got the honey_

_Stay alive we keep on running_

_House is on fire we're petrol stained_

_We stay on the move we ahead of the flames_

_We are the new accelerators_

_Faster we go before they make us_

_Maybe we did maybe we don't_

_Let's see your face as you throw the stone_

_I am a fugitive on the run_

_I carry the weight of what I've done_

_Those born of sweat_

_Through eyes of love_

_Bring more light_

_Than 5000 hurts_

_It's not where you're from where you go_

_And what you believe is more than you know_

_Open your head open your head_

_Hold me close as we jump off the edge_

_I am a fugitive on the run_

_I carry the weight of what I've done_

_So don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight, weight, weight_

_You can't change the world_

_But you can change what's to come_

_You can't change the world_

_But you can change what's to come_

_I am a fugitive on the run_

_I carry the weight of what I've done_

_So don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight_

_Don't carry the weight, weight, weight_

_Weight, weight, weight, weight_

_Don't carry the weight, weight now_

FUGITIVE - BUSH

1790 – The Landry State

Sir Andrew Landry rode with haste his black stallion. He had reached his home in record time. He jumped of his horse and didn't bother putting him away. He ran up the stairs and opened wide the doors of his house. The house was dark. The rain poured. He only heard a small laugh echo through the halls. "You thought you were going to make it in time", a female voice taunted. "You just made my night". Landry shivered at the thought. His spine melted when he heard Elizabeth's voice again. "Come to the dining room… you family awaits."

Landry did as instructed. Slowly he walked towards the dinning room. He could see light coming from inside. He slowly opened the door and fear washed over his face. His servants were all impaled on the dinning room wall. A wicked smiled was carved into their faces. The candles were lit and the table was set. The food was on the table. And most seats were taken in his twelve spot dining table. Dead bodies were seated in ready to eat positions. They all had carved smiled on their faces. At the end of the table. He saw his wife chained up. Landry ran up to her and tried to remove the chains.

Landry's wife sobbed. "She has Alexia!", she exclaimed. Baby cries were heard. Landry turned and saw Elizabeth carrying a baby girl in her arms. She smiled and caressed the young baby. "She looks like you", the vampire said.

Landry tried to jump her pulling out a stake. "You move another step I brake the neck!" Elizabeth barked.

Landry stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the stake. Elizabeth smiled and continued to rock the baby in her arms. "Father has been a naughty man", Elizabeth mocked with a childlike voice. "He left mommy and Alexia all alone, while he followed his obsession".

"Please", Landry begged as tears starting pouring down his eyes. "Please leave us alone". He put his face down on the floor and screamed. "I am sorry!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Too little too late", she said as she continued making childlike voices to the baby.

"Pleaseeee!", Landry begged with tears pouring down his eyes.

Elizabeth looked at Landry and smiled. "Tell you what", she said. "Because I am in a forgiving mood, I will let your wife decide".

Landry looked confused and turned his attention to his wife who was standing up. Her face showing her demonic form. She was a vampire. "No!", he exclaimed still on his knees.

"YES!", Elizabeth retorted back. "The famous Sir Andrew Landry. Demon hunter. Vampire killer. Reduced to his knees"

Landry's vampire wife walked to Elizabeth. "Can I taste her more?", she asked pointing at the baby. "You said I can taste some more when we played a joke on Andrew"

Elizabeth laughed just as Sir Andrew launched himself at her. Elizabeth just side stepped and showed the baby to Landry's wife. "Come and get her", she said. Landry saw the intention in his wife's eyes and jumped her first. He wrestled her on the floor of his dining room. Wrestled for control. Wrestled for survival. Elizabeth just laughed and danced to the sound of the storm.

Landry fought his wife hard trying to stop her from reaching his baby. He reached for the stake on the floor and was about to plunge it her heart when he saw his wife return to her normal self. "Andrew", she said softly. "I would never hurt Alexia"

Landry cried hard as he staked his own wife. The stake plunged deep into her heart. Her body began turning to ash and dust. He looked up and saw Elizabeth and the baby gone. He ran towards the door half stumbling half running. Drool coming out of his mouth. His mind slowly beginning to burn. "Elizabeth", he mumbled. "Elizabeth… Elizabeth…"

Sir Andrew Landry reached the front door and only saw the dark storm before him. "ELIZABETH!", he screamed.

* * *

Buffy screamed in pain and trashed around the bed. She held her stomach tight in pure agony. Angel jumped from the bed and looked at Buffy confused and distraught. It was four am. He tried to calm buffy down, but she did not stop screaming in pain. "Giles!", Angel called.

The watcher did not need Angel's scream to come into the couple's bed room. When he opened the door, he saw Angel trying to restrain Buffy. But she just tossed him to the side. Angel was back up and this time with Giles, they pinned Buffy to the bed.

Angel struggled to keep Buffy down. He saw her vamp out and look at him. "You will never have her", Elizabeth said. "I will be free". Angel panicked and looked at Buffy's hand. She still had the Amarra Gem. A million questions were pouring in his head. All of the sudden. Buffy stopped and calmed down. She had tears running down her eyes and started sobbing. Angel held her close as Buffy cried. "It's Elizabeth", she said. "She is trying to come out"

Angel did not know what to say. She just hugged Buffy tightly. She felt something wet at her side. He stopped hugging her looked at her teary eyes. HE then saw blood stained on her night blouse. Angel lifted the blouse and saw carved letters on Buffy's stomach.

A.L. it read.

* * *

Buffy's eyes were red from crying. She looked through the passenger window of Angel's car. Angel looked at Giles who rode in the back seat while he drove towards the chapel. Between sobs and tears, Buffy had asked Angel to drive her to the chapel. She did not explain why. She did not explain nothing. She just rode in silence. It was five am when they arrived. Buffy regretted sleeping to much. She feared sleep now. The nightmares were to intense. She ran up the stairs to the front entrance of the chapel. The singing was long done. She started knocking while Angel and Giles stood behind her. The door creaked open and a nun who looked some what tired greeted them. "I am here to see Father Michael", Buffy said somewhat embarrassed. "I am sort of late"

The nun nodded and opened the door gesturing for them to come in. Giles and Angel recognized the place well. They had been here when they requested help for an exorcism. They did not understand what was Buffy's need to be here after a brutal nightmare.

Father Michael came down the stairs and looked at Buffy. As soon as Buffy saw the priest she started weeping again. Father Michael calmed her down and sat her on a bench. "Calm down child", the priest said and looked at the two new strangers.

"I am Father Michael", he introduced himself. "I am new to the parish"

Angel shook his hand. "I am Angel", he said. "This is Giles"

Father Michael nodded and looked at Buffy. She was whispering something. It was the Psalm 91. In perfect Latin. "Pray my child", he said. "You are in a safe place". He stood up and gestured Angel and Giles to the back.

"She was here yesterday", he said. "Looking for comfort. It seems she has been having troublesome nightmares". Angel frowned. He had been so tired he hadn't noticed that Buffy was having trouble sleeping. He should have seen this. "I assume she did not mention this by the look on both your faces", the priest continued.

"You know what she is?", Giles asked.

Father Michael just smiled. "I know what most people think she is", he said peculiarly. "She is an old vampire". Angel was kind of surprised the way he said. So calm and relaxed. The priest continued. "The nuns explained what happened to my predecessor and that you helped with the rite a few months back".

"We did our best", Giles said.

"The heavens had your back", the priest said. "This town is so cursed, hope needs every crack of help it can get"

"You were sent here?", Angel asked.

"That is correct", Father Michael said. "I am sent to where I am most needed". He then turned his attention to Buffy as he saw Angel's eyes. "I see love in the air"

Angel blushed a little. He was not comfortable talking to a complete stranger about his love life. "She is my girlfriend", Angel said.

Father Michael just smiled. "Explain what happened"

Angel recounted the events. He was sort of embarrassed to the fact that he was in the same bed with Buffy at the moment, but the priest seemed to take it in stride. He explained Buffy's screams and her condition with her soul. As well as the gem of amarra.

Father Michael nodded at all the information. "A vampire with a soul", he repeated as he looked at Buffy. She was looking calmer now. "Can I ask you something Angel?" Angel nodded. If it helped Buffy, he would answer anything. "How well do you know Buffy or Elizabeth?"

Angel was about to answer but caught himself and thought about the question. HE knew Elizabeth pretty well. Well enough to know she was a cold hearted bitch. No remorse. Completely insane. Psychotic. Buffy on other hand, suffered a lot in her childhood. The death of her mother. Her deadbeat father. Abuse. When she had her soul returned, she only fought for her redemption. Buffy thought she had done all those evil things. It was not her. It was Elizabeth. "I know here pretty well", he answered

"How well you know about vampires?", the priest asked.

Angel laughed. It was his bread and butter for nearly five years. Giles had to smile too. "I am the vampire slayer", Angel said. "And Giles is my watcher. We know everything"

Father Michael smiled. "A vampire slayer in love with a vampire", he mused. "Rather poetic". Buffy stood up and joined them. "Feeling better child?", the priest asked.

Buffy nodded. "You should know that vampires have a keen sense of hearing", Buffy said. "Not nice to talk about someone when they are not part of the conversation".

Father Michael smiled. "Burned", he said.

"I have been having extreme nightmares", Buffy confessed as she looked at all of them. "They are all about Elizabeth. About her being a vicious killer. The nightmares include all the atrocities she made"

"Nightmare's", Giles mused. "From what we saw it seems as though you are reliving Elizabeth's acts"

Buffy nodded and looked at the Priest. "I feel in the dreams powerless. Hopelessness", she said. "That is why I come here. I feel comforted in this place. I know it sounds stupid, but I find peace" Father Michael just listened while Buffy explained. "It seems like all the bad things go away"

"This place is made for those who seek redemption", Father Michael said. "It is it's entire purpose"

"Is it all of Elizabeth's victims?", Angel asked.

Buffy shook her head. "It is just this one", Buffy said as the image of the dead demon hunter crossed her mind. She closed her eyes and tears came out. "Sir Andrew Landry".

Giles caught his breath. "Did you say Landry?", Giles asked.

Angel looked at his watcher surprised. "You know that name?"

Giles frowned. "More than I want to", he said.

"It seems as you have it al figured out", Father Michael said with a smile. "And they say that you can't find answers in the parish". Buffy smiled a sad smile. The memories were fresh in her brain. But comfort was found in this building. "The doors of this place will always be open for those who fight for the well being of others. Even if it is to purge their own necessity"

"Thank you", Buffy said as she headed for the door with her friends.

"Just a final thought before you leave", Father Michael said to Buffy. "When you are finished with resolving this situation you have, come back. We will talk about redemption"

* * *

"Alex Landry is a professional demon hunter", Giles said as Angel drove them back to the mansion. "He is a descendant of the Sir. Andrew Landry. Trained by the Watcher's council in fighting styles, combat tactics and dark arts"

"He works for the watchers council", Angel asked

"Worked", Giles emphasized as he cleaned his glasses. "He was relieved of his duties six years ago. In part because of me"

"Why?", Angel asked as he turned the corner with his car.

"He was obsessed with killing a famous vampire", Giles said as he looked at Buffy. "A vampire he dared not name. He studied vampire defenses and myths. Completely oblivious to his Council duties. He could get into a demon's head. Cause pain from the inside"

"That would explain the A.L. carved in your skin", Angel said as he looked at Buffy. "It meets his profile"

"I caught him doing something forbidden and punishable by death", Giles said. "I will not mention that now. But the council spared his life and had him banished. I thought I will never hear from him again".

Angel than turned towards Buffy who was silent the whole time. "I need to know", Angel said softly. "We need to know so we can help you. What did Elizabeth do?"

Buffy stared away. She did not know what was worst. The body of the story or the horrific conclusion.

* * *

1793 – London Asylum for the Insane

Sir Andrew Landry banged his head softly on the wall of his cell. The straight jacket that imprisoned him held him tightly. "Alexia…", he mumbled. "Alexia… Alexia… Alexia…"

A flash of lightning and then deafening thunder gave light to the room. In that instant, Landry saw the silhouette of a shadow. He slowly turned his head and saw Elizabeth inside the cell with him. Elizabeth pouted. "Poor Sir Andrew", she said. "Famous demon hunter, reduced to a babbling, drooling buffoon".

"You have taken everything from me", Landry said.

"Well you started it", Elizabeth said retorted. "You just could not leave it alone could you".

Landry turned back his head and started bashing his head again. Softly. Almost to the sound of a clock. Elizabeth sighed as she got close to him. "I promise to visit you every day", she said.

"Where is my daughter?", Landry asked. He dreaded for the answer.

"Landry", Elizabeth said faking insult. "It hurts. You would think I would kill a 4 year old baby". Landry looked at Elizabeth as she approached him until they were both face to face. "Of course life is hard in the old London", the demon said. "I mean… I killed your entire family. Nobody remembers who you are but a sick and disturbed old man that killed his own wife and disposed of the his own child". Tears were coming down Landry's eyes now. "Poor little Alexia has no home", the demon continued. "I had to leave here on the street". Landry started to drool now. His eyes were gone. "Without family…", Elizabeth continued. "And her old man in the loony bin, the star of your eyes will grow up in shame. Without recollection of her name. Probably become a hoar". Elizabeth turned to her demon self now. "Of course, if she makes it to that sweet age".

Landry's eyes were gone as well as his mind. Elizabeth just giggled at the scene as she slowly walked away from the cell.

* * *

"Landry died three days later", Buffy said as Angel parked the car in front of the mansion. "I remember being angry because he had not lasted longer to the torment". Buffy than turned toward Angel. His face was worth a thousand words. "Angel", she said. "I know you say that Elizabeth is another person… but…"

"She is someone else", Angel said. "I love Buffy, not Elizabeth"

"You don't get it", Buffy said tears dropping. "Elizabeth is in here…", she says this pointing to her chest. "… In here. She doesn't eat… she doesn't sleep… she doesn't rest until she is free"

"Then you fight", Angel said. "You fight until you got no more. And I will be there with you".

Buffy took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. It was early morning. The sun was coming up. Giles and Angel followed her. For a moment they just stared at the vampire as she stood in the shadow of the big mansion. The sun slowly came up and Buffy tried to receive the sun light touch her skin. As the light touched her body, Buffy opened her eyes in horror. Her body started to smoke. The sun was burning her. She jumped back into the shadow to avoid the light. She looked at Angel and Giles in terror. "The Gem of Amarra", she started. "Something is wrong. It is not protecting me"

Angel was at her side in an instant. "We will figure it out", Angel said. He than looked at Giles who had a grim look on his face. There was not any comfort. They slowly entered the mansion. Angel quickly headed to the windows and started pulling the curtains, so that no sunlight came in. Buffy sat down on the couch shaken up. Giles headed towards the book shelves.

"OK", Angel said. "Alex Landry is the descendant of Sir Andrew Landry and he wants revenge on Buffy because of what Elizabeth did. Does that sum it up?"

"Alex Landry is an expert in the dark arts", Giles said. "He is also proficient in finding demon's weaknesses. It is possible that he managed to block the gem's power leaving Buffy vulnerable"

"Vulnerable enough to kill me", Buffy said sadly. She clutched her face with her hands in desperation.

Angel saw the desperation in his Buffy. He reached for her and hugged her. "I will not let him touch you", he said. "I will protect you"

"Really?", Alex Landry said from across the room.

Angel, Buffy and Giles turned towards the entrance. The dark demon hunter stood at the door with five demons behind him. He was tall and menacing. His black hat covered his dark intentions.

"I am dying to know how you plan on doing that", he said with a wicked smile


	4. Inflicting Pain

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hello Rupert", Alex said referring to Giles. "It has been a while"

Giles slowly closed his book and removed his glasses. "Yes Alex", Giles said. "A longtime"

"I heard rumors that the only male slayer had rebelled from the council", Alex said. "At first I did not believe it. But then I hear that the infamous Elizabeth is shagging up with the male slayer and I come up with one conclusion"

"What is that?", Angel asked defiant as he stood up.

"One", Alex said. "You are sick. Sleeping with the enemy? Slayer you and I are the same. Born and bred to eradicate this filth from the face of the earth. And I see you protecting the very enemy your duty demands you to kill"

"She is different", Angel defended Buffy. Buffy had not stood up. She was sitting down taking the entire situation in.

"She is a 250 year old vampire", Alex retorted. "She is a killer"

"Not anymore", Angel said. "She works with me now. Side by side"

"Ok college boy", Alex said mockingly. "Maybe math will help you. Over 100 years of mayhem and destruction. Killing 24/7 Give or take 5 victims a day plus 2 victims turned insane for the kick of it. Five slayers dead. Two dozen demon hunters. You know what that adds up to?"

Angel and Giles looked at Buffy who sat on the chair not saying a word.

"Over 2 million deaths", Alex said. He let the words just sink in. In Buffy's mind the number echoed. Two million lives ended by her hands. Millions more ruined by the abrupt loss of a family member. A demon. A demon that needed to be destroyed. The silence was deafening. "Yes", Landry continued. "She is practically a small holocaust of a monster"

"It doesn't matter", Angel said still defending Buffy. "She is not Elizabeth anymore"

Alex took a step forward getting frustrated. "It is like talking to a wall", he said filled with frustration. "No matter. If you do not want to see. I will make you see".

In an instant the demon's behind Alex were put in motion. Four launched themselves at Angel and the fith one on Giles. They were strong and brown foot soldier demons. Buffy saw the commotion and her protective instincts kicked in. Alex just smiled as he saw his prey join the fight. Angel blocked the kicks and punches. He then fired devastating attacks that floored his opponents. Buffy did the same, but the demons just jumped back up and continued the assault.

Alex slowly moved across the room and took in Buffy's taste's. He reached one of the windows and ripped the curtain away. Sunlight started to pour in. A fist smacked into Buffy's face and she went down. She fell on the light and grunted. She quickly stepped away from direct sun light. And a demon was on her. She started to punch and kick but the demon seemed to be faster. He scored two hits to her face and chest. And a kick to her head that put her down. From the floor Buffy stood back and re engaged.

Sir Alex walked to the second window and ripped the curtains down. More sunlight. Less space for Buffy to move. The demon that Giles fought grabbed a fistful of hair and smacked smashed his head on the wall. Giles crumpled to the floor unconscious. The fifth demon joined the fight and helped isolate Angel from Buffy. Together they are a force to be reckoned with. Apart, they would crumble. Alex slowly place in his hands a pair of holy brass knuckles. For each finger there was a small cross embedded in them. He looked up to see Angel. One demon had his arms pinned behind his back. A second his legs. The third was just freely punching his face and chest.

Buffy noticed that. She flung the two demons away and rushed to Angel's aid. At that moment Alex pulled the last curtains. Vast sunlight poured in blocking Buffy's path. She felt a kick in the back of her spine and fell unto the sun. She started to scream as she started to burn and crawled to safety away from Angel into the shade. She saw helplessly how Angel stopped fighting. He was just slumped in the demon's hands. Alex walked over to Buffy and pulled her up from her blouse. He pulled his fist and wacked her in the face. The brass knuckle burned and the metal caused devastating pain. Blood erupted from her mouth as she crumpled down.

Alex just fixed his suit and looked at his defeated foe. "You are beginning to get the idea, Elizabeth?", Alex playfully asked. "The idea that you cannot escape your fate. You cannot escape justice. You thought the Landry clan was dead. How wrong you were. You thought you could get away with everything you did". The demon hunter crouched down and pulled Buffy from the front of her jacket. "I won't kill you. That is too good for you. I will finish what my ancestor started. I will drive you insane just as you did to the Landry clan. I want you to go insane".

Buffy felt tears start up to swell in her eyes as he looked at his enemy.

"I want you to remember this moment Elizabeth", Alex said. "In all the years to come… in those quiet moments… in those moments of darkness. I want you to remember my fist… I want you to remember my name. Alex Landry… the demon hunter that beat you". Buffy just saw his fist smash against her face. Before darkness fell upon her.

* * *

Giles woke up his head banging. He slowly got up and the dizziness overwhelmed him. He looked around and saw the living room completely trashed. He saw Buffy's body sprawled over the floor. He ran up to the vampire and examined her. He saw a huge bruise on her face. It was slowly healing. He saw she still had the Gem of Amarra. Giles pulled her hand unto the sun. He saw that the light was not burning the flesh. He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her. He went to the kitchen and picked a wet towel. He slowly started cleaning her face. The Watched frowned. Alex Landry must have taken Angel he figured. And somehow he had found a way to neutralize the power of Buffy's ring.

Slowly Buffy started to stir. She opened her eyes and instantly regreted it. A blinding headache made her winch. She didn't remember the last time she and Angel had gotten beaten this badly. Than it hit her like and armored truck. Where was Angel? She tried to stand up but her body did not cooperate. She looked at Giles and he returned her stare sadly. "Alex Landry has Angel", he flatly said.

* * *

Angel stirred to regain consciousness. He felt thick chins at his anckles and wrists. He noticed he was in a sitting position in a cold metal surface. He opened his eyes and notices his surroundings. He was in a large room. It had only on source of light and it was head lamp on top of him. He saw that the entire room had crucifix encrusted in the floor, ceiling and floor. There were around 4 fountains in the corners of the room. The sound of dripping water was sort of soothing.

Angel tried to pull the chains apart. But these were thick. And he still felt a little weak from the beating he received from the foot soldier demons. Guess he need to practice more his unarmed combat skills. He pulled the chains again and still no good results.

Alex Landry entered the room and saw Angel struggling with the chains. "Don't bother", Alex said. "The chains were a special commission to the dark arts. They were forged in order to keep a slayer on a leash. They are unbreakable".

"Guess you have come prepared", Angel said understanding. "Well… you got me. What is your next step in your master plan?"

Alex drew an evil smile on his face. "I drive your girlfriend insane", he said cruelly. Angel struggled to get his chains off but it was no use. He hated the way Landry referred to Buffy. "I don't think you fully grasped what Elizabeth is", Alex continued. "She is a vicious demon. And you not killing her is abomination+ to the council and our profession"

"You don't work for the council", Angel said. "You were banished".

Akex continued to smile. "Rupert still remembers me?", he mused. "He taught me a lot before he ratted me out to the corrupt. But you are right. I was banished for trying to do what is right. Their blindness did not allow them to see the dangers I see"

Angel was starting to realize that Alex Landry had lost it completely. He was full of hate to those who did not see his way. Those he did not understand his obsession.

"You are obsessed with Elizabeth", Angel said. "You can't stop thinking about her"

Alex just pulled a chair and sat across from Angel. "I am a Landry", he said. "We are taught to never forget the crimes of a killer. For 200 years, my peopled have hunted down Elizabeth. We lost her scent but now it is me… Alex Landry that finally puts her away"

"For past crimes", Angel concluded.

"You don't seem to grasp the situation Angel", Alex said rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows. "Maybe we should both travel in time and you can let me enlighten you". Alex grasped Angel's head and a yellow glow emitted from his palms. Angel screamed in pain. He thought his mind was on fire. Angel opened his eyes and saw a horse carriage. He was not in Sunnydale anymore. He was no longer chained

Alex looked at Angel and smiled. "Welcome to Waterford Ireland Angel. The year is 1771".

Angel looked around and a billion questions started to jump in his brain. Had Alex really travelled in space and time? Or was this a trick? It didn't matter. Angel jumped Alex. Alex just smiled as Angel's fist just went through him. It was like hitting a ghost. Angel looked at his hands in surprise and saw that they were transparent.

Alex laughed. "Several rules before we continue", Alex said. "In time travel we are not corporal"

Angel saw that people walking in the night were walking right through him. He then turned towards Alex as soon as he realized what was going on. Alex Landry smiled. "Rule number two… you see only what I want you to see". A scream of terror broke the conversation. People scattered at the ear piercing scream. Angel turned towards an old cathedral. The screams came from inside.

* * *

Giles searched franticly through the books. He had shown Alex how to find the most destructive spells. He was not only proficient in hand to hand combat. He was a master of the dark arts. Buffy paced in front of the watcher. She wanted to run out and find Angel before it was to late. But she didn't know where to start. Alex Landry was a brilliant demon hunter. He had well knowledge of Buffy's strength and weaknesses. She just couldn't jump into the fray. She just needed a plan fast enough.

"Here it is", Giles said. Buffy looked at the watcher. "It is the Kelgor medallion. The medallion was worn by the ancient Kelgor demon himself. He feared vampires with the gem would turn on him so he created it to neutralize Amarra's power. It has a range of 500 yards". Giles looked at Buffy worriedly. "It is the only thing that can neutralize The Gem of Amarra".

"And Alex has it", Buffy concluded. "That is why when I neared the house the sun started to burn me. He is wearing it".

"Correct", Giles said. "To defeat him, he has to take the medallion off".

"Knowing his strategy", Buffy said. "The medallion must have been dipped in holy water".

"To stop you from grabbing it", Giles said. "I wouldn't be surprised".

Buffy looked at Giles. "You know this guy", Buffy said. "You trained him. What is he going to do?"

"Well", Giles answered. "He never lies. So if he told ushe would drive you insane, that is what he will do".

"How?", Buffy asked.

"Getting in your head", Giles concluded. "The mind is the strongest link to a warrior. Destroy the mind…"

"You destroy the warrior", Buffy finished looking at the floor ashamed.

"Yes", Giles said.

Buffy just smiled. "That was Elizabeth's moto", the vampire said. "That is how she destroyed the slayers and demon hunters that crossed her path"

"He is using the memories of Elizabeth to destroy you", Giles said. "He is using your past to bring you down".

"It is working", Buffy said sadly. "He is wearing me down".

"Buffy", Giles said. "Your past does not control your destiny. It molds you and teaches you but never controls you. Don't you let it".

"Let us try a locator spell", Buffy said seriously. "Find Alex. Point me in the right direction".

* * *

Waterford Ireland – 1771

Angel followed Alex into the cathedral as the screams continued. When Angel entered he regretted it. He saw Darla dancing with a corpse in her arms. He then saw Elizabeth tearing apart every living thing in the building. She was like an animal. She slit throats and bit every bit of flesh. The screams were only drowned out by Darla's giggles. "I love to see my little sister playing with her food", the eldest vampire said.

Angel saw how easily Elizabeth ended the lives of about two dozen people. The evil vampire than turned her attention towards the priest who was on his knees praying. "You call on to God", Elizabeth mocked. "He can't hear you!", she screamed.

The priest looked at the demon defiantly. "I pray that God may have mercy on your soul".

Elizabeth laughed as she plunged her fangs on his neck. "I don't have a soul", she concluded. She than turned her eyes upward and saw Angel starring right at her yellow eyes. His eyes showed a lot of hurt. For a brief moment Elizabeth felt human emotion. Was she ashamed? She continued to feed of the priest.

* * *

Sunnydale Present Day

Buffy screamed in pain and fell on her knees. Clamping her head. The memory was vicious. Was Angel there with her in the past? Was it his eyes?

Giles ran over to Buffy as tears started pouring from her eyes. Buffy sobbed. Angel knew the type of demon she was first hand.

* * *

Alex walked out of the cathedral satisfied with what he had seen. A look on Angel's face only confirmed he had shaken up the male slayer. "IT is not the same as reading a book", Alex said with a satisfied smiled. "it is like seeing a 3D movie. You just feel the blood spurt onto your face".

"You are sick", Angel said. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"I am sick?", Alex asked. "I am not in love with that monster"

"Neither am I", Angel said. "I am in love with Buffy"

"You truly think that Buffy and Elizabeth are two different people?", Alex asked. "You have a lot to learn boy".

Angel walked besides Alex trapped. He could not escape this realm Alex had taken him to. He just needed to be strong. Take in all the images in stride. He had read what Elizabeth had done. He had read it all before he faced her. But Alex was right. It was not the same reading from the pages of a book and seeing it firsthand. Alex's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Vampire fact", Alex said. "When a human gets turned into a vampire, the vampire maximizes what is already in the heart. What is good becomes great. What is rotten, becomes more rotten. What is evil becomes more evil".

"So what are you saying?" Angel asked.

"Your girlfriend was rotten before she became a vampire", Alex turned as he said this. He was dead serious. "The vampire just pulled out the psyco she already was before she was turned"

Angel launched himself towards Alex. Alex laughed as he went through his body.

Angel landed on a white floor. He saw it was a hospital for sick children. He saw a nurse dressed in white over the head of a child. The child was no younger than five. The nurse turned towards Angel. She smiled a sad smiled. It was Elizabeth. She turned to her demonic self and submerged her fangs into the child's neck.

Angel tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. Elizabeth just cleaned her mouth and continued to the next one. "I will be called The Scourge of Europe after this", she mused. She bit another child as Angel watched in horror the deeds of the demon.

* * *

Buffy clinched her eyes. Angel was in the past. He is witnessing her crimes first hand. She tried to push away the pain but it was to much. She heard a faint voice call her name. She opened them and saw Giles call her.

"Buffy?", the watcher asked. "What is wrong?"

"It is Alex", Buffy gasped through the pain. "He is with Angel in the past. Reviewing all my crimes".

Giles looked grim and understood what was happening. "Buffy", Giles said. "Alex cannot travel into the past. It is impossible for him". Buffy looked puzzled. Through the pain she tried to understand what Giles was telling her. "Alex has taken Angel and is giving him a tour of your memories".

Buffy stood up trying to ignore the powering headache. She tried to piece everything together. "He is using the guilt of your crimes and showing him only the bad part", the watched continued. "That is what Alex does".

Buffy flinched at the pain in her head. The memories were burning her brain. And the fact that Angel was witness to it all just hurt her the most. Giles guided her back to the couch. "Try to control your thoughts", he said. "It is your head. He cannot own your mind"

Buffy felt her brain was being fried. She tried as hard as she could but the pain was too much. She screamed as the pain got worse.

Giles ran into the kitchen. He had trained Alex well in the art of deception and mind manipulation. But he also knew how to stop it. He just hopped it was in time. He pulled some ingredients and started pouring them in water.

* * *

Angel was powerless to stop the visions. He was in a hotel now. It seem like the 30's Angel glanced at a newspaper and saw that it was in L.A. The sign above the hotel read Hyperon Hotel. He looked at Buffy now. She was Buffy. She had a soul. And she just sold out the lives of every single person on the hotel to the thesulacdemon. Her words ringed hard on his ears. "Kill them all", Buffy said as she walked away and the demon laughed.

Alex looked at the sadness of Angel and smiled. "Yes", Alex said. "That is your girl. Even with a soul she just doesn't seem to do right"

Angel closed his eyes. When he opened them, Angel was suddenly with Landry at the high school he destroyed to the ground. It was the computer room. He was standing behind Jenny Calendar. Angel could feel the hope that Jenny felt while she looked at the computer screen. Angel saw as Jenny sipped on her coffee waiting for the program to finish. She had been sitting there for a while now. Angel could feel her emotions. After she was done and hopefully it works Giles will stop by and they would talk. Then the little bar on the screen finished filling and then on one side of the screen was a text in some strange language. The other side of the screen was blank for a moment but the computer translated the text into English. Jenny smiled, she did it she couldn't believe she did it. Buffy could have her soul again.

Angel saw as Jenny saved both texts on a disk and set the disk aside. She then went to print out both texts and waited. She's done it, she could give Buffy her soul, Angel can have Buffy again. Angel wanted to cry. He felt Jenny`s best interest for him. Just as she waited for her print out Jenny looks up and gasped getting out of her chair. In the back of the classroom sat Elizabeth at a desk as if she was ready to start class. Jenny was alone, there was no one here to help her. Angel wanted to intervine. But he was paralyzed. He could feel Jenny`s fear.

Angel looked at Landry who smiled evilly. "If I don`t show you, how else can you feel what I feel?"

"Buffy, how, how did you get in?" Jenny asked and Elizabeth shrugged with a cute smile.

"I was invited duh," She smiled. "Sign outside the school says Scire volunt omnes, qui ingrediuntur."

"Enter all ye who seek knowledge," Jenny felt stupid for staying here by herself in a public place. Elizabeth then stood up smiling.

"I like to learn," She started looking around. "Why are you so afraid of me? I mean we don't have a stellar history together but can't we just put that behind us?" Elizabeth asked but Jenny knew better not listen to Elizabeth.

Angel wanted to jump in. He knew what was going to happen. And he was right in the middle of it.

"Buffy, I, I've got good news," Jenny didn't know if this was going to help.

"First it's Elizabeth and I heard. You went shopping at local boogied boogied store." Elizabeth was closer to her and then saw something she never wanted to see again. Elizabeth reached for it holding it. "The Orb of Thesulah, wow never thought I'd see this again. So it's supposed to summon some one's soul from the ether? I think that's what it's supposed to do." Buffy held it up and gaze at it. Then she slammed it to the ground shattering it into tiny pieces causing Jenny to jump. "Opps, kinda clumsy with glass." Elizabeth then walked over to computer and looked at the screen

Jenny slowly made her way to the door. She had to get out and fins somewhere safe. Angel's place was the safest. He lived maybe about five or six miles from here. Could she run five miles from Elizabeth? Angel closed his eyes at the thought. Jenny was doomed the moment she was locked inside the school with a monster.

"I will truly never be amazed how much this world has changed in two and half centuries. I mean this amazing Jenny." Elizabeth commented looking at the screen. "You put the secrets to restoring my soul in here," Elizabeth then grabbed the computer and smashed it to the ground. "I don't want it." She growled then Elizabeth grabbed the paper Jenny was printing out. "Look at that," Then she ripped it.

"No, that's your," Jenny wanted to stop her as Elizabeth dropped it in a small flame.

"What my cure? Not sick." Elizabeth then squatted and put her hands over the fire. "I never had much growing up but a warm fire sometimes made you feel the richest." Elizabeth looked up and her face morphed into its demon form. Jenny ran out of the room and Elizabeth stood up and walked up to Angel who was frozen solid. She looked at him with her yellow demonic eyes. "I feel a serious bitch fight about to happen.", she said to his face before walking after Jenny.

Jenny ran down the hall and looked back seeing Elizabeth was already perusing her. Jenny had to get out of the school and into a place with more people. She needed Angel the most he was the only one strong enough to hold Elizabeth back. Jenny turned around right besides Angel and Landry. They were moving along with the pursuit. Angel felt Jenny calling him with her mind. Jenny looked around and had nothing on her to protect herself. She then saw Elizabeth coming to her and saw down the stairs an exit.

Jenny ran as fast as she could out the doors with Elizabeth on her heels. Jenny ran down the steps off of campus as fast as her feet could take her. She looked behind her and Elizabeth wasn't there but that didn't mean she was safe at all. Jenny kept running and went to round a corner and then stopped dead in her tracks and went behind the corner. Elizabeth was tracking her. Jenny than ran across the way and needed to find another rout to Angel's.

Jenny stayed on the ground until she thought she could get up and started to run. Jenny was in tears having nowhere else to go. Angel could feel the desperation and the terror. He could feel the helplessness. That is how every victim he had seen felt when they faced Elizabeth. Jenny could go knocking on doors but raving and screaming a vampire was after her well then no one would let her in. She just kept running.

Jenny was slowing down but that was dangerous and then she came to a broken down building. It was under renovations and she thought maybe she could hide here until daybreak or maybe even lose Elizabeth here and make it to Giles' place. Jenny climbed into a broke window and hid under a table. Angel tried to stop her, but he was forced to keep quiet. He could do nothing. He could feel Jenny`s fear. He felt Jenny try to calm down as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes.

Just then she heard something and the sound of someone walking around. Elizabeth found her. Elizabeth liked to play with her food and victims. Angel knew this very well. "I can smell you Jenny," Elizabeth called out. "I know where you're trying to go." She looked around and then found some worker's tools and picked up a sledgehammer and smiled. "I like this, you know I usually don't go after women, not my thing." Elizabeth started to talk and then slammed the sledge hammer against the wall and it cracked and crumbled. Jenny held her breath and started crawl now realizing this was a bad idea.

"It's men I don't like, just animals that's all they are and Angel is one. I mean all he wanted was sex. He pretended to care to tap it." Elizabeth said as she looked at Angel in the face. "That's all they want. It's not about love, Buffy thought it was but she forgot what happened before."

Jenny crawled slowly on the ground and stopped realizing just on the other side of the bench was Elizabeth walking letting the sledgehammer drag on the floor. Jenny sat as still as possible.

"I guess you can say I have daddy issues," Elizabeth then slammed down the sledgehammer on the bench breaking it. Jenny covered herself from the debris but Elizabeth missed. "Boys, like sniveling dogs, they only want, they don't love. Hmm maybe Angel thought he loved but I know it's only for a little while. There's no such thing. I've seen men butcher their wives for another younger woman. Angel would do that to Buffy, the lust is there but lust doesn't last." She then slammed down the hammer again. "Giles will do the same to you!". She than turned towards Angel who had tears in his eyes. "You don`t know love", Elizabeth said. "You only know lust".

Jenny crawled away but then knocked some paint buckets over.

"Shit," She whispered knowing Elizabeth heard it. Elizabeth turned around and smiled and literally skipped that way. Jenny crawled away and saw a hole in the wall. She climbed in but now that she thinks about it maybe this was a bad idea. She sat there and Elizabeth still hunted. She then smiled and slammed the hammer against the wall smashing it in. Jenny started to crawl away as fast as she could.

"Jenny, come out, come out where ever you are." Elizabeth nearly sung it. She slammed the hammer against the wall again crushing it and Jenny laid flat as pieces of the wall fell on her. Elizabeth passed over her and she waited. Jenny crawled backwards and out and Elizabeth turned around and she threw the sledgehammer and it crashed through glass that was once a huge window.

Jenny dived to the floor covering herself from the glass. She stayed on the ground cutting her hands and knees on the pieces of glass and got behind something. Elizabeth looked around saw nothing there and picked up the hammer. It was becoming the classic cat and mouse chase. Jenny then saw a screwdriver and picked it up for a weapon and crawled away knowing she had to get out and fast. Jenny then saw a platform being held by rope and if somehow she could get Elizabeth over there and release it, it'll land on Elizabeth and she can get away.

"I will destroy you Angel! You will be in pieces before I hack you up for making me feel again!" But what Jenny didn't see were the tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "You can't trust them! You can't trust anyone! I will make them all pay for it! Angel will pay the most! And it starts with you!" She then slammed the hammer again. Jenny sat there holding the screwdriver and was trying to not cry anymore. She was in a small broom closet or at least it was one.

Then from the cracks she saw Elizabeth and Jenny tensed up. Elizabeth smelt the fear and knew she was close. Jenny held up the screwdriver ready and Elizabeth slammed the sledgehammer at the door breaking it. Jenny screamed as she got up and held out one hand shoving Elizabeth back and then stabbed her in the heart. Elizabeth screamed in pain. It wouldn't kill her but it did some damage. Elizabeth threw Jenny off of her and then ripped out the screwdriver.

"You bitch!" Elizabeth yelled and then threw the screwdriver at Jenny and it caught her in the leg. She could threw it at the back of her head and ended it there but Elizabeth wanted to drag this out. Jenny ran to where the platform was as best as she could with a screwdriver in her leg. She ran to the wall and stood up as Elizabeth walked to her ready to bash her head in. Jenny franticly pulled on the ropes as Elizabeth got closer to her. Jenny managed to free the ropes and the platform fell.

The scene was so dramatic. So unfair. Why is no one here? Can`t anybody hear what is going on here? Angel thought to himself. Somehow, he had this incredulous believe that things would turn out differently.

Jenny fell to the floor crying but she had to get up. Jenny pulled the screwdriver out of her leg and got up slowly hearing something. Elizabeth would break free from the platform and when she does she'll be very upset. Jenny limped out of the building climbing over a broken window and fell to the sidewalk. She took a moment to breathe and then got up and hobbled away.

The night seemed to drag as Jenny was limping on. She then smiled knowing where she was. Angel was desperate to do something. He knew how this would end. Jenny stumbled a little and saw across the way Giles' place and she sighed. She made it and to her luck she saw Giles' car there and Giles just getting out of his car about to head in.

She smiled, she had to tell him the news of her findings. Elizabeth didn't destroy it all even though Jenny played it off well that she did. Jenny headed to the street and waved to him and was ready to jump into Giles' arms and hug him and things can return to normal.

"The hell you will," A voice growled and Jenny barely got out a yelp as she was pulled into some bushes and shoved against the fence. "No!", Angel screamed. Jenny was no longer in the line of vision to where Giles could see her. Elizabeth smiled and covered Jenny's mouth with her hand. Giles was then inside and now Jenny was hers. Elizabeth smiled and saw Angel`s blank expression. "You can relieve it all you want", the demon said. "I will always win".

Jenny whimpered in fear of not knowing what Elizabeth will do. "Like I said, I usually don't hurt girls, but you're going to help bring him down." Elizabeth said smiling and turning towards Jenny to bite her.

"You crazy bitch!" Jenny went to scream but Elizabeth backhanded her and she went to the ground and Elizabeth pinned her down giggling. The vampire looked up at Angel. "So sad baby", Elizabeth said referring to Angel. "I am a blast from the past aren't I?"

Angel tried not to listen to that evil voice. But it was there. Elizabeth's tone was just hard to erase from his mind. Elizabeth just frowned at Angel's blank expression and turned her attention to Jenny Calendar. "Sorry Jenny", Elizabeth said. "This is where you die". Elizabeth started to destroy Jenny and Angel could only watch. His face was expressionless to the mayhem. He could hear the heart beat slowly fade away. Soon he was all alone in the dark. Alex walked around him smiling.

"This is the evidence presented against Elizabeth", Alex said. "Just a handful of victims of the total of death she has causes. This evidence is irrefutable."

"It is irrefutable", Angel said blankly.

Alex smiled and clapped his hand. In the middle of the darkness a light appeared. Buffy was in the middle of the light chained to the floor. She looked at Angel. His eyes did not reflect love or compassion. He just had a blank stare. "What is the verdict for her crimes?", Alex asked Angel.

"Guilty", Angel said as he looked straight at Buffy. At that moment Buffy's heart broke. Her face fell as her eyes teared up again. Alex just smiled as he saw the hurt in Buffy's face.

"What is her punishment?", Alex asked.

Angel turned towards Buffy than Alex. "An eternity of torment", Angel answered.

Alex turned towards Buffy whose sadness was profound. "The prosecution rests", Alex said as he clapped his hands. Both Angel and Alex were back to reality. Alex looked at Angel's eyes. They seemed gone and out of focus. He looked tired. He should. The mind travel was time consuming for the mind. In just a couple of hours both had traveled decades. Angel did not know it, but his mind had aged while in trance.

"Rest", Alex said to Angel. "You will need your strength".

Angel did not say a word as Alex left the room. Outside. His 5 foot soldier minions guarded the door. The demons that he had met at the bar waited patiently. "Is he dead?", they asked.

"His mind is almost gone", Alex said. "When he helps me kill Elizabeth, you can do with him what you please".


	5. Breaking Down Evil

**CHAPTER 4**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me (going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

_(So I don't know what's real)_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under_

GOING UNDER – EVENESCENCE

Buffy stared blankly at the wall while Giles handed her a drink. "Take this potion", Giles said. "It will prevent Alex from entering your mind and it will control the headaches".

Buffy grabbed the glass Giles offered her and drank its contents. She felt the headache lessen, but the memories were still very fresh. She also had this dark feeling in her gut. Something was wrong with Angel. Something Alex had done in the last memory. "Thank you", the vampire said to the watcher. She still could not believe he had forgiven her for what she did to Jenny. "The pain is lessening. How is the locator spell?"

Giles turned back towards the map he had placed on the couch. "It seems that Landry is located about a block from the bronze", the watcher said. "But with his medallion on, not to mention the demons working for him, he is practically invincible"

"My type of odds", Buffy said as she walked up to her weapons cabinet. She pulled out a long sword. The memories of Angel accusing her was painful. But she needed to push the pain away. She needed to do that in order to save him. If she managed to save him, she would than face judgment. It was taking all her mental power to be this battle state. It took all her power not to crumple down and start crying. Alex had won the last rounds. And Buffy knew it. The glimmer of hope she had concerning Angel's well being was fading fast.

"Buffy?", Giles asked. "Are you ok?"

Buffy turned towards Giles. Her face was trying to hide her emotions. But there was resolution in her eyes. She saw that is was still daytime. IF she came near the warehouse the sun will burn her alive. The odds were stacked up against them. For once she wished the entire A-Team was with them. But this was the hand that was dealt. "Grab a sword", Buffy said. "When you fight one the foot soldier demons, just cut their head off".

Giles nodded and grabbed a sword of his own. They came out unto the sun and Buffy looked at it one more time. "Stop by the parish first", Buffy said as Giles took the wheel. "I need to see Father Michael".

* * *

Father Michael turned his attention toward his parish finance books and frowned. For a vampire and demon infected town, there were to many cemeteries and little time to go to church. He heard o knock on his door. "Come in", he said without taking his eyes of the books.

Buffy came in somewhat timid. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I don't have much time".

Father Michael looked up and smiled. "Please sit", he said gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

Buffy sat down and looked at the small and simple office. Few books. A lot of holy images. "I know why I am being tormented so much", Buffy said.

"For your past?", Father Michael asked.

"Yes", Buffy said. "A man I have hurt has come to carry out revenge for what I did to his family".

"He wants revenge?", Father Michael asked. Buffy just nodded. "And I figure you are not the one to put the other cheek?", Buffy shook her head.

"An eye for an eye is living the world blind", Father Michael said.

"Mahatma Ghandi said that", Buffy said.

"Do you believe it?", the priest asked.

"I don't know what to do", Buffy said. "This man has my boyfriend. He is hurting him"

"You stop him", the priest said. "Just do not do unto others what you wouldn't want done on to you". Buffy took the words in. Stop Alex Landry without killing him. For the pain he has caused. For the damage he may have done to Angel. Forgive him.

"Forgiveness is the very first step to redemption", Father Michael said.

Buffy remembered Faith at that moment. "When this is over", Buffy said. "Is it ok for me to come back and talk to you?"

"I would gladly receive you", The priest said.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Giles neared the warehouse in Angel's mustang. He looked at the back seat and saw Buffy covered in a dark sheet. The gem of Amarra was powerless now. They needed a strategy. That is what the watcher thought until she heard Buffy's voice. "Ram the car through the front door". she said.

Giles did not want to disagree with Buffy now. She was in her game mode. Even vulnerable she was a force to reckon with. "When we crash in", Buffy said. "We might take two out with the car. Just stab in the chest and take out heads".

Giles just fastened his seatbelt and nodded. He took his glasses off and pressed on the gas pedal. The mustang roared and screeched towards the warehouse. The black car smashed the weak walls. Giles buckled on his seat as the car entered, but he kept control. A demons face smashed against the windshield of the mustang. Purple blood splattered all across. Giles hit the brakes and in an instant Buffy was out. She pulled put her sword and immediately slashed away at the first demon that crossed her path. It's head rolled of like a coconut. Buffy moved gracefully with her long sword and rammed it right through a foot soldier demon. As she pulled the sword out she swung behind her back and decapitated another one. Purple blood spurted all over.

Giles tried to get into the action, but his seat belt was stuck. He started struggling with it. Buffy just moved through the room with determination and purpose. A red headed demon tried to fillet her with it's claws. Buffy just brought her sword down slicing him in two. She pulled two daggers and threw them to a slimy looking demon. It hit him in both eyes and crumpled down dead.

Giles finally got out of the car with his sword and looked at the devastation. Buffy had killed them all. The car had green and purple blood all over. The front part was completely dented and a demon's body was encrusted on the radiator. The watcher saw the demons completely cut apart from all sides. He than saw Buffy. Her black jacket stained with demon blood. She looked at Giles with a grim face. No Angel nor Alex Landry. She looked around and saw a door. She crossed the room and opened it. There was Angel chained and his head down… in a room filled with crucifixes.

"Come in Elizabeth", Alex's voice said. "If you dare".

Buffy entered the room and waved Giles off. It was her conflict. Her fight. She looked at Angel and saw he was weakened somehow. But she did not know by what. She closed the door behind her. To many crosses in the room were making her dizzy with fear. As long as the crosses did not touch her skin she would be fine. She slowly made her way towards Angel. Alex was nowhere to be seen. The only sound in the room were the fountains' running water.

Buffy kneeled besides Angel and tried to remove the chains. She winched as her hands began to smoke. The chains were blessed. She continued to test the chains besides the pain. "Talk to me Angel", Buffy said.

"I want to throw up", he said weakly.

Buffy looked around and there was no sign of Alex. "Searching for me", Alex said. His voice seemed to come from all over the room. "I am right here", was what Buffy hear before she felt a fist smash into her face. She fell on the crosses laid on the floor. She stood up fast before she burned further. As soon as she was up she felt a kick in her lower back. Than a punch under her chin. She staggered with the blows.

"This is to easy", Alex said mockingly. The voice echoed through the entire room

Buffy was getting angry. Alex was just playing games with her. She needed to focus. She felt the air move right in front of her. She ducked and fired a hard right into the space in front of her. She felt her fist connect with soft tissue. A gasp and steps staggered. Buffy did not see anything but smiled. He was right there. She fired a hard right where the head would be. A black hat became visible as it dropped from somebody's head. Alex Landry was partially visible now and Buffy could see him. She went towards him and kicked Landry in the chest sending him flying towards one of the fountains. His hands felt the water through his fingers. Buffy was on him and started punching his face repeatedly. "No one hurts my boyfriend!", Buffy screamed. "Where is the key?"

Even with the amulet, each punch felt like hammers bashing his face in. He needed to regroup. "The key…", he gasped. "Is in one of the fountains".

Buffy let Landry go and threw him to the side of the wall. She looked inside the fountain and saw at the bottom a gold key.

"It's holy water", Angel whispered.

Buffy turned towards her lover and then towards Alex Landry. His face was in awe. "He should have his mind broken", he said.

"Yeah", Angel said weakly. "I am just a stubborn".

Buffy quickly stuck her hand in the fountain. Immediately she felt the burn on her flesh. She grunted in pain as she pulled the key. Her hand was smoking. She looked at her enemy and at the rest of the fountains. She darted to the second one and another key was there. She stuck her hand in and the same painful result followed. Tears were now in her eyes because of the pain. She ran to the third and the fourth to obtain their respective keys. The pain was unbearable in her right hand. She felt it could easily fall of. But it did not matter. She had the keys. She scooted towards Angel and started working on the locks by his hands. She than felt a blunt kick in her face. She crumpled down and felt Alex Landry pick her up and smash her back down on the floor. Her face touched the crosses and started to burn her. Landry continued the pressure on her head while Buffy yelped in pain. He let go and stepped on Buffy's damaged hand. Buffy screamed because of the punishment. "You lose Elizabeth", Alex said greeting though his teeth. "You got nothing".

"She's got me", Angel said as the chains fell of his body. Alex did not have time to jump before Angel was on him. The male Slayer tackled the demon hunter right in the mid-section. The force of the blow carried them through the closed door of the room. Giles was surprised to see two bodies crash out of the torture room. Both Angel and Alex stood up and measured each other.

"How is it possible?", Alex asked. "You wanted Elizabeth dead. I felt it in your weak mind".

Angel just smiled as he felt his strength return to him. "Weak mind my ass", the slayer retorted. "I got 1600 on my SATs". And with that he fired huge haymaker with his right hand. Alex flew to one side of the warehouse. His body smashed through some crates. The slayer had a punch of a mule.

Angel walked slowly towards him. Giles saw the determination in his slayer. "Get the medallion", Giles pointed out. "It should be around his neck"

Angel was on Alex but the demon hunter recovered faster than he anticipated and kicked Angel right before he could get to him. Angel staggered and re measured Landry. The demon hunter stood up and rushed Angel. He fired Punched and kicks but Angel blocked all of them. Giles was amazed. It seemed as though Angel was increasing his speed gradually to block the demon's hunter attacks. Landry was getting frustrated. He pressed on but Angel just stood there and blocked everything. He didn't attack. He didn't need to.

Buffy limped out of the room. She was a mess, but she could see Angel fend of Landry. She had to smile. Angel had learned well. To Focus his energy and attacks. Buff stood next to Giles and he could not help but gasp at Buffy's appearance. Buffy just waved it off. "I will heal", she said.

Angel smiled when he saw Buffy looking at him. He started blocking Landry's attacks with one hand now. His moves were just too predictable. In one swift motion Angel fired a hand chop right to Landry's throat. It connected well and Landry stopped his attack in the instant. The demon hunter fell to his knees his hand at his throat. Angel reached towards the inside of Alex's shirt and ripped a medallion away from him. "You have no power over her", he than pulled him closer. "Nor over me". Than Angel walked away as he dropped the demon hunter to the floor.

Buffy ran to hug Angel. The nightmare was almost over as she took the medallion from his hand. She walked towards Landry who was still recovering and crouched down. "I am sorry", Buffy said sincerely. "I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry for the damage I caused and all the hate I spread in your family. If I could take it all back. I would".

"Go to hell", Alex Landry chocked the last words of defiance. "You will always be evil".

Buffy took the words in. They hurt because deep down she knew they were true. "Than I will spend the rest of my immortal life proving that I am more than just a demon", she said. She stood up and walked towards Angel. "One more time", she said. "I am sorry". And she meant it. Angel hugged her as he saw Giles start to chain Alex Landry. The watcher was confused. He did not know how Angel had managed to resist Landry`s mental onslaught. Giles smashed Landry`s head against the floor Knocking him out cold. He walked over towards Angel who had not stopped embracing Buffy.

¨"Care to explain?", Giles asked.

Angel just pointed playfully at his head. "Strong mind", he said flatly. Giles was not impressed. As he crossed his arms. Angel could not lie to his watcher. Angel sighed. "At first I thought we truly had travelled back in time", Angel said than turned towards Buffy. "I realized that is was Buffy`s memories when Elizabeth looked at me in them. She was full of pain and hurt".

"Ok", Giles mused. "It still doesn`t explain how you tolerated reliving Elizabeth`s actions"

Angel sighed. "I know what Elizabeth did", Angel said. "I know her. Everything she did. 150 years. The lives she ruined. The people she hurt. The insanity she caused. I know this because she did it to me"

Buffy buried her face in Angel`s chest. He just rubbed her head softly. "Buffy`s love is much greater than Elizabeth`s hate". Angel than kissed Buffy on top of her head softly.

Giles looked at Landry who was still out. Landry breathed hatred. And that was his downfall. Guess that love does conquer at the end. Buffy looked at Landry and than at Giles. "What will happen to Landry?", Buffy asked. "Angel doesn`t kill humans, and I don`t want more blood shed on my hands"

"Well", Giles said. "I will contact the watcher's council and have him banished again. Why don`t you go home", Giles said while throwing the keys of the Mustang to Angel. "Summer will be almost over and a lot is ahead".

Angel hugged Buffy and walked towards his car. He appreciated the damage done to it. "You crashed my mustang?", he looked accusingly at Giles and then at his girlfriend. Buffy`s face said it all. She was responsible. "I will pay for the damages", she said.

Angel looked bummed looking at his ride banged up. He opened the passenger door for Buffy to go in. She covered herself since she still had the medallion. Angel got inside and started the engine. The car roared to life. Angel backed up and the body of the soldier demon dragged down and brought the front bumper of the car down. Also one headlight and part of the hood fell off. "I will pay for it", Buffy insisted from inside the car. Giles just smiled as the two lovers drove off.

The watcher turned towards Landry who was regaining consciousness. Giles walked slowly towards him. "I warned you what would happen Alex", Giles said. "If you used the powers I taught you on a human".

"I did what was necessary", Alex spat out.

"Yes", Giles said. "The ongoing war between good and evil. Hard to distinguish the gray parts". He picked up Landry and sat him up. "I insisted that the council did not let go of you that easily"

"Well", Alex said with an evil smile. "You no longer work for the council. And you have a band of misfits that don´t know the difference from right or wrong"

Giles smiled. "You would be surprised if you knew them", Giles said. "But you are wrong. It is the fact that they know the difference that is why you are alive today". Giles clamped Landry`s nose and mouth shut. Landry`s face only revealed terror. He could not breath. He could not move. He just watched how the watcher was taking the life from him. Giles calmly waited. "Others have to make the tough sacrifices now", the watcher said as the life of Landry left his body.


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Father Michael frowned. He was sitting in the last row of the chapel and saw only three people attending mass in the afternoon. He was sure they were all lost and just felt emabarrased leaving in the middle of the service. But what was making him cringe was the new priest he had received that day. He was supposed to be his assistant and he was babbling on with the sermon. Father Michael sighed and put his face on his hands as he the other priest babbled on. "Seems like you`re bored", a female voice said. Father Michael smiled and looked up to see Buffy. He was kind of surprised to see her at this hour and all banged up.

"Did you save your boyfriend", Father Michael asked.

Buffy smiled and pointed at the entrance. There was Angel looking unconformable at his surroundings.

"Did you see The Godfather", the priest asked.

"Yes I did", Buffy said. The priest smiled and put his stole after he kissed it.

"Well", the priest said. "Seeing that you are more than 200 years old, we will go with the traditional rite".

"Before we start", Buffy said. "I would like to say, that I really did a lot of bad. I mean real bad…".

"I know", Father Michael interrupted her. "And through your lifetime, you will have to live with the consequences of your actions. That is the price you pay"

Buffy looked down sadly. "Will she be here always?", she asked.

"Yes", Father Michael said. "But that is the beautiful part. She is there to remind you of your calling. Temptation to walk away from the path is an everlasting present. It is our will to do what is right which drives us. It will drive you"

"What if I don`t have the strength?", she asked.

Father Michael smiled and looked at Angel. He was busy drawing one of the images in chapel. He was oblivious to what was going on. "That is why you are with him", the priest said. "Together you will complement each other. When you are down he will help you. When he is down, you will help him. Together you will be unstoppable".

"Am I allowed to be happy?", Buffy asked fearing the answer.

"That is up to you", Father Michael said. "You will know the answer to that question when you are ready"

Buffy nodded and bowed her head. Father Michael made the sign of the cross "_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen"_

"_Absolve me, pater, quia peccavi", _Buffy said.

Angel drew the image of St. Michael in his sketch pad. He turned to see Buffy who was whispering something to the priest. The priest only nodded. He smiled. It is going to be a while, he thought to himself as he continued finishing the drawing.


End file.
